Three Dark Hearts And Two Pure Souls
by XXSesshomaru'sFutureLoverXX
Summary: Naraku, fed up with his half-demon heritage, searches for the one source that could help him fulfill his desire to become a full demon. At the same time, Sesshomaru befriends a lonely, mysterious girl. But when Naraku sets his sights on Sesshomaru's new companion, the dog demon must do everything he can to protect her...because she may be that one source that Naraku needs.
1. Naraku's Desire

**I own nothing related to Inuyasha…**

Three Dark Hearts and Two Pure Souls

_In an unknown area, a dark castle suddenly appeared surrounded by a very powerful pink barrier. This castle could only be seen by very few people and neither of those people could break through that barrier._

_This was the castle owned by the __**Demon Naraku.**_

_Naraku was capable of eliminating hundreds of demons with a single swipe of his demonic sword and even take control of both humans and demons alike to have them do his bidding. His strength was incredible and his ability to repair himself made him quite a formidable foe. Although very powerful, there was one thing that irked him day after day._

_**Naraku was a half-blooded demon. **_

. . .

Naraku walked around the castle with his mind deep in thought.

"This half mortal life continues to disturb me day after day, night after night. Demons like me are not supposed to be half-bloods.

Naraku walked over to a window and stared out into the night.

"But that's all going to **change**. I know that there's someone out there that can **fulfill my desire.**

**I just know it.**

His dark sinister laugh was heard as he walked away.

**Short I know but I had to stop it here or everything else wouldn't turn out right. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please rate and review!**


	2. The Pure White Waterlilly

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Inuyasha…**

Three Dark Hearts And Two Pure Souls

Micheala was the perfect example or better yet the definition **of pure loneliness**. **She literally stuck out like a sore thumb**…semi-pale skin, black hair with steaks of purple that nearly reached her ankles, and crystal blue eyes…everything was perfect about her…figure and all. She was often reviled for her appearance all because everybody thought Micheala was **way too beautiful and mysterious to be** **human**. Also, the fact that she **was very anti-social** didn't help her either.

However, the eleven year old actually had a feeling that something **may be wrong**, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Micheala walked through town with no destination in mind; just walking wherever her legs decided to take her. As she passed a flower shop, she heard taunting laughter from a group of girls that stood in front of it. Micheala knew full well that they were laughing at her.

"**She is such a freak."**

"**I can't believe Micheala has the nerve to show herself."**

"**That girl is so shy, she never says a word. Just look at her, trying to look so innocent."**

The girls continued to laugh, causing Micheala to increase her pace. After leaving the town's main gate, Micheala continued walking and eventually finds herself in a forest. As soon as she reached the main path, the young girl fell to her knees and swirled her hands in the soft dirt.

"_Who cares if I'm different? Whoever those girls were, they obviously don't know what it _**feels like to be hurt**_." _Getting up slowly, Micheala walks down the path until she reached a crystal blue river. She kneels by it and stares at her reflection.

"**Normality…"**

Micheala dips her hand in the water and picks up **a pure white waterlilly**. She gently strokes the soft smooth petals; careful not to damage any part of it. It was quite unique to her as every waterlilly she saw was pink and not perfect.

"_What a unique color. Pure white blossom with no imperfections whatsoever."_

**To her it felt enchanted somehow.**

With nighttime approaching, Micheala took the delicate plant and followed the main path to get home. Once she arrived at her small, but decent house, the eleven year old went into the kitchen and placed the waterlilly in a bowl of fresh water and after putting a protective glass covering over it, takes it up to her bedroom and places it on the windowsill by her bed**, just as the full moon was coming out.**

. . .

One hour after the full moon came out, a mysterious figure walked over to the river that Micheala was at and watched as the moon reflected off of it.

"_It's quite beautiful tonight, it seems quite different; especially the beam it seems to give off." _Just as the figure was about to walk away, another waterlilly floated by and stopped right in the middle of the "moonbeam". **Repeating Micheala's** **actions,** it was picked up and examined. But there was something different about this one.

**It was shiny and unbloomed.**

"_Odd for a flower, but still…"_

With the waterlilly in hand, the mysterious figure walked away from the river just as the "moonbeam" started to die down.

**Notes:**

**I know nothing is really going on, but remember, it's still the beginning of the story.**

**I have the story planned out and some chapters will be short, but will get longer as the story progresses.**

**I believe it's pretty obvious who the "mysterious figure" is at the end.**

**Enough of my ranting…I hope you liked it!**

**Please rate and review!**


	3. A Helpful Hand

**Hello my dear friends! Let me start off by saying that I was discouraged about this story because of some of the comments on the last chapter, but thanks to my dear friend AnimeYaoiFangirl2121, my confidence in this piece is restored. Thanks a bunch my dear friend and this chapter is for you **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Inuyasha…**

Three Dark Hearts And Two Pure Souls

Naraku walked into one of the darker areas of the castle and opened a nearby window. Taking a deep breath, the half blood soon picked up a **scent that left him frozen in place.**

**It was the scent of water and flowers…**

"This scent I am picking up…**it is truly something different**; it is rather pleasant I must say. But, there's **something else in there**; it's mixing with the flower scent, as if it's **trying to conceal it."**

He then took another deep breath.

"I can't figure out **the concealing scent**, but I know that if I find the **source of the water and flowers, my desire will be one step closer.**

. . .

The entire night, Micheala hadn't been able to get herself comfortable enough to get herself to sleep for some reason. Sighing, she gets up and walks to the windowsill where the waterlilly sat and just watched it float around the waterbowl. Deciding to hold the delicate flower, she removed the protective covering, but just as she merely touched it, she felt a weird sensation in her head and soon the eleven-year-old saw **some type of scene play in her mind**.

_**She saw some figure walk over to where she was at earlier and picked up a**__ waterlilly like she had done earlier that day. __**This figure seemed almost god-like to her; slender figure, long white hair, and possibly the most handsome face she's ever seen.**_

Then all of a sudden the scene stopped.

Micheala opened her eyes and sat on the bed with the waterlilly in her hand. She sighed and looked at the small, white blossom in her hand.

"What just happened?! All of a sudden there was **a mysterious man** by the river I was at earlier. **Who was he?"**

**. . .**

By four o clock, Micheala had come to terms that she wasn't going to get any sleep as the "scene" continued to play in her mind over and over again.

"I know it's still kind of dark outside, but my mind won't allow me to sleep."

Deciding that a walk to the lake was in order, the young girl dresses herself in a simple pink nightdress and white leggings with a matching white loose coat(even though it was early morning, she still had the tendency to dress up casually). Taking the bowl with the waterlilly (put it back before she went to bed); Micheala walked through the quiet house and took the same path that she took earlier, eventually reaching the same river where she got the waterlilly. Taking a deep breath, Micheala picked up the same scent she got from her previous trip.

"It still smells so beautiful and relaxing. It doesn't even smell like water and flowers, kind of something that was purified maybe? I don't know."

Following the river, Micheala soon found some white petals scattered by a large tree. Picking a few up, she realized that they came from the delicate blossoms that she had grown to love.

"You poor thing; guess some people don't enjoy what one can find in any random place…especially in a river."

Continuing her walk, Micheala saw some more petals scattered across the grass, saddening her a little bit. Walking along the "petal trail" Micheala found a section of the river that was full of waterlillies; truly surprising her as she had never seen so many in one place.

"Amazing…and beautiful; I've never seen something like this before. All the blossoms are really pretty, especially that one."

Right in the middle of the group was another **perfect pure white waterlilly**. Moving some of the blossoms out of the way, Micheala reaches out to grab it, but to her dismay, she couldn't quite reach it. Determined to have the white flower, Micheala moved closer to the river, but still couldn't get it. Just as she was about to try moving up closer, the eleven-year-old saw **somebody's arm reach into the river and picked up what she was trying to get.** Looking up, Micheala saw that said arm belonged **to a mysterious looking person. But it wasn't just any mysterious person.**

**It was the person that she saw in the "scene" she had earlier.**

He was definitely much more handsome and god0like than how she saw him "earlier**". Although he was staring at her with absolutely no emotion in his face**, Micheala couldn't help but blush a little when he stretched his hand towards her.

"I believe you desired to have this; am I correct?" he asked in a deep and calm voice.

Micheala slowly nodded as she took the waterlilly from his hand. "Yes I was, thank you." The eleven-year-old went over to add it to her waterbowl, unaware that the male that helped her hadn't left. "I see you enjoy waterlillies." The eleven-year-old turned to look at him. "Yes I do; although it was recent, I do like them."

"Interesting…" he said turning around to take his leave. But just as he was about to walk away, Micheala managed to stop him. "Before you leave…wherever you're going, could I get your name?" Without looking at her, the male replies…

"**Sesshomaru."**

**I hope you enjoyed it! I want to once again thank AnimeYaoiFangirl2121 for restoring my confidence as well as reviewing. Thanks a bunch and stay tuned for more!**

**With that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	4. Shine In A Spere

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Inuyasha**

Three Dark Hearts And Two Pure Souls

"_Sesshomaru…so that's his name." _Micheala thought as she watched him walk away. Gathering her things, the eleven-year old turned to leave, but like Sesshomaru, something stopped her before she could move. Micheala turned around and saw a small bit of white disappear behind some trees. Changing plans, she followed the path and when she reached the trees and took a turn, she found Sesshomaru sitting on a large rock staring out into the view. After taking a few steps forward, he spoke without even turning his head.

"Mind your business girl. You know my name, seen my face, and heard my voice. I have no need for your curiosity."

The eleven-year old stayed silent before walking away. Upon reaching the turn, she looked back at him.

"I don't know if this will mean anything to you, but in case it does, my name is Micheala."

. . .

_The scent of water and flowers…The scent of water and flowers…_

Ever since Naraku picked up that scent, it had remained imprinted in his mind. Walking around his chambers, the half-demon lights a couple of candles and sneers at the small flickering flames.

"That scent…it was much more different than any others I had ever picked up in my life."

The half-demon held one of his hands over a candle, not even flinching as the flame began to burn his skin. Once the skin broke and began to bleed, Naraku balled his hand to the point where blood began to seep through his fingers and falling into the flame; soon putting it out.

"_Blood…I'm sure I'll be seeing blood…"_

. . .

Sesshomaru took out the waterlilly (which he had put in some type of special glass sphere (unknown how-possibly a secret) and stared at it as he rolled it in his hand.

"That girl…there is something about her…I saw it in her eyes…I've never seen anyone with such blue eyes."

Sesshomaru then closed his own eyes_. "Although I heard her voice briefly, I am unable to get her voice out of my mind."_

A few more thoughts then entered the white-haired man's mind.

"_I also saw a great deal of loneliness and rejection. Although it's basically her fault for such feelings and problems, I can't help but believe her following me and coming across each other may be a sign of some sort."_

With the thoughts having come to an end, Sesshomaru slides off the rock and walks towards Micheala's trail that he easily figured out.

. . .

Micheala walked along the river with her mind clouded with thoughts about Sesshomaru.

"_The only thing I know about him is his name and what he looks like. I try to strike up a conversation, but I only ended up telling him my name, and I don't even know if it even matters to him."_

Sighing deeply, the girl falls on her knees and stared at the delicate flower that Sesshomaru helped her obtain. For some reason, it seemed to float differently than the other, but she didn't really care.

"You're different from the others, just like me."

Suddenly, the eleven year old felt something hit her foot. Looking behind her, Micheala finds something very unique.

It was the shiny, un-bloomed waterlilly in the special glass sphere.

Picking it up slowly, the eleven-year old began to stroke the fragile object.

"Do you find it to have a unique appearance?" a familiar voice asked, bringing Micheala back to reality. It didn't take her long to realize it was Sesshomaru.

"Yes…it does have a unique appearance." Micheala answered after a few moments.

Sesshomaru walked a little closer to the eleven-year old.

"I discovered it at this very lake. I shall give it to you; consider it an invitation."

Micheala gave the male a confused and concerned look. "An invitation to what?"

He then turned around and closed his eyes.

"Your loneliness disturbs me, so consider it an invitation to be in my company. If you wish, you may do so."

The girl then thought for a moment.

"_Accompany him wherever he goes. It does sound nice, considering my life now. But…it is completely unexpected."_

"_Should I go through with it?"_

**Chapter questions:**

**Will Micheala accept Sesshomaru's invitation?**

**Why does Naraku feel that there is going to be blood?**

**What is the source of the water and flower scent?**

**Does the shiny waterlilly have some type of importance?**

**Well, my friends, all of these questions will be answered in future chapters! I hope you enjoyed this one, and stay tuned for more!**

**With that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


	5. The Need For A Past

**Hello dearest friends! Before I begin, let me inform you that this chapter doesn't have much dialogue, but I am sure it still turned out alright. Remember, things may be going slow and the chapters may be short, but I do have the story planned out and when it comes to the chapters, I had to end them where I did, because if I didn't, the story wouldn't turn out right. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Inuyasha…**

Three Dark Hearts And Two Pure Souls

After some deep thinking and consideration, Micheala had made the decision to accept Sesshomaru's offer to accompany him. In response to the girl's acceptance, the white haired male gave her a "very well" glance. Without a word, Sesshomaru left the area with Micheala in tow, eventually reaching an area where a black-haired female child and a green goblin like creature had been waiting for Sesshomaru to return.

The female child Rin had taken a liking to Micheala almost immediately, while on the other hand, the goblin-like creature, Jaken (who she learned was demon-which was actually no problem for her) took hatred to the eleven-year old at first glance. While Micheala knew that she may have problems with Jaken, Micheala knew that Rin and possibly Sesshomaru would help change her life.

~3 Days Later~

It turned out that Micheala had made the right decision by accepting Sesshomaru's invitation to join him, Rin, and Jaken. She had already formed a sisterly bond with Rin, and although she was nowhere close to forming a friendship with Jaken, the young girl was quite satisfied with the way her life had been changing so far.

. . .

Moonlight began to flood the castle's main hallway, illuminating almost everything in its path. A tall figure slowly walked through the hallway (pale complexion nearly blending in with the white beams) and down a long spiral staircase until a unique looking door came into view. To the person's dismay, the door was firmly locked.

"It's most unfortunate that this door remains sealed. For this time, the only one who knows what's behind that door is Naraku. It continues to disturb me that it remains sealed, but I'm sure eventually I will find out."

With the moonlight shining brighter and the sealed door in mind, the tall figure walked back up the stairs and down the illuminated hallway.

. . .

"_This child…there is something about her, something I can't figure out." _Sesshomaru thought as looked up at the full moon.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as moonbeams began to disappear into his handsome face.

"The fact that I came across Micheala was clearly no coincidence. Clearly there is something about her that she needs to tell me, but either she prefers to keep it a secret, or she has forgotten about it. I'm not sure why or how this applies to me."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and turned to where he saw Micheala and Rin trying to catch fireflies in a nearby flower field.

"This awkward vibe I've been getting from her may have some type of connection to whether or not Micheala is harboring a secret.

He then took a deep breath.

"To figure this out, Micheala's going to have to inform me of her past.

**Chapter Questions:**

**Who was the figure in Naraku's castle?**

**What is behind the door?**

**Why is Sesshomaru getting an awkward vibe from Micheala?**

**Is Micheala harboring a secret?**

**Well my friends, these questions will be answered in future chapters! In the meantime…**

**Please rate and review!**


	6. A New Person

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Inuyasha**

Three Dark Hearts And Two Pure Souls

~6 Months Later~

The vibe Micheala gave off to Sesshomaru seemed to intensify little by little every day, making the dog demon more suspicious about her. Once again abandoning his companions, the dog demon walks to the edge of a cliff and looked out into the view.

"When I looked into her eyes, there was something behind the loneliness and rejection…there is a secret."

Sesshomaru balled up his hand as the wind began to blow.

"Problem is…Micheala may have forgotten about it, or tried to at least."

It was at that very moment that Sesshomaru knew that he definitely had to learn of Micheala's past.

. . .

Later on in the afternoon, Micheala walked over to a nearby river and dipped her hand in the cool clean water. Feeling something entwine between her fingers, the young girl removed her hand and found a white flower petal between her index and middle finger. After freeing it from her fingers, Micheala brought it to her nose and took a deep breath, picking up the same scent that came from the waterlillies that she had caught. Pulling the petal away from her face, the eleven year old looked down at it almost sadly.

"You don't want to be alone do you?"

Turning to her left, Micheala took the waterlillies from the glass bowl and gently placed them in the water along with the sole petal. She was too focused on her task that the eleven year old failed to realize that someone had just approached her.

"Hey Micheala, what are you doing?" asked the cheerful voice she recognized immediately.

"I'm not really doing anything Rin, just putting the waterlillies back in the water." Micheala replied almost bluntly. Rin then sat beside her friend. "Why are you doing that?"

The eleven year old took a quick sigh. "I just feel like I have to that's all."

Rin then looked at the waterlillies and the sole petal.

"Micheala, we've all been wondering, you talk to these flowers as if they are people and stare at them as if they were talking or answering you." The child then picked up the one in the glass sphere.

"Especially the one that Lord Sesshomaru gave you."

Micheala slowly shook her head without looking at her friend. "It's very complicated to explain Rin. So please let's just leave it alone." Rin simply nodded. "Alright, I won't ask you about it again."

"Thank you Rin." Micheala took the sphere from her friend's hand and walked away without a word. Once the girl was out of sight, Rin turned back to the river.

"It is odd that Micheala treats these flowers as if they were people, but I guess we all have our quirks."

With that, the young child followed Micheala's path just as the lilies and sole petal floated down the river.

. . .

"You are lonely aren't you? But I had to release the others. I found the sole petal so I let them go."

Micheala was talking to the shiny waterlilly.

"You're just a baby I know, but I had to do it."

Sesshomaru walked through the secluded area him and the group was staying at until he heard Micheala's voice.

"I'm sorry but like I said, I had to let them go."

The dog demon walked towards the group of trees and soon found the eleven year old girl.

"Micheala, I see you're doing it again." He said causing the girl to look at him almost angrily.

"Sorry my lord, it's a strange force of habit I guess." Just as Micheala turned to leave, she was stopped by the dog demon.

"Micheala, I know this is out of the blue, but I really require you to inform me of your past time." The eleven year old just stared at him in shock. "Why do you need to know?"

Sesshomaru sighed emotionlessly. "I actually apologize somewhat for asking randomly, but I am unable to explain the purpose. I just require you to do so." The eleven year old looked down at the sphere in her hands. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, but I can't tell you."

Before the dog demon had a chance to respond, Micheala had already run off, leaving Sesshomaru behind.

"I had a feeling this would happen. But I also know that she will eventually confess."

. . .

Later on that evening, Rin and Sesshomaru (mostly Sesshomaru) had kept a close watch on Micheala and from what they saw; the girl had stopped talking to the flower and began acting normal again.

"_I'm glad Micheala is back to normal again." _Rin thought as she got herself comfortable by the small fire.

"I sure hope it lasts."

**Quick note: I will be time traveling-just to let you know.**

**Chapter Questions:**

**Why has Micheala suddenly treated the waterlilly as a person?**

**Why won't Micheala tell Sesshomaru of her past?**

**Will Sesshomaru learn of Micheala's past?**

**Is Micheala harboring a secret?**

**Well my friends, these will be answered in future chapters! Until then…**

**Please rate and review!**


	7. Nightmares And Friendships

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Inuyasha**

Three Dark Hearts And Two Pure Souls

**Blood…Everywhere was blood. On the walls, floors, ceiling, everywhere and everything was red.**

"**Please spare my life! I beg of you!"**

**A hooded figure ignored the innocent person's plea as the figure slit the person's throat, killing instantly. Once the red liquid touched the figure's hands…**

Micheala began to toss and turn, eventually waking up the black haired child who was no more than a few feet away from her. By seeing her struggling friend, Rin, could very easily tell that it was a nightmare.

"Micheala, please wake up, you're having a nightmare." Rin pleaded while gently shaking Micheala's shoulder.

**The sensation of this, it feels so nice…Now I must…**

"Micheala wake up!" Rin pleaded more forcefully this time.

After a while, Micheala woke up breathing heavily, with hot tears running down her face.

"_Just a nightmare, it was just a nightmare." _The eleven year old thought as she softly patted her face. After calming down, Micheala opened her eyes to find Rin sympathetically looking at her.

"Micheala, are you alright?" she asked in a very worried tone. Micheala closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm fine Rin, it was just a nightmare."

Without a word, Rin quickly embraced Micheala with tears starting to run down her face. "Micheala, that was scary. You looked like you were in pain."

Rin's hug on her friend tightened, and eventually Micheala returned to hug as tears began to run down her face again.

"I'm sorry for scaring you."

. . .

Naraku walked onto a balcony and took a deep breath where he once again caught the scent of water and flowers.

"That scent continues to linger in the area."

The half demon took another deep breath and not only did he pick up the same scent, but caught the "concealing" scent as well.

"There's the other scent; both trying to combine into one most likely."

Naraku gripped the railings with one hand and slammed a fist on it with the other.

"My desire to become a full demon continues to intensify every single minute. But I need to find the source of these scents so I can know what I may be dealing with. But, to avoid suspicion, someone else is going to have to do it for me."

With the plan in mind, Naraku walked to a different area of the castle where he knew he would find the perfect person for the task.

. . .

Rin's comforting hug had completely calmed Micheala down, eventually putting the eleven-year old to sleep. But the whole scene of seeing Micheala having a nightmare did not leave Rin's mind.

"She looked like she was in so much pain. Despite it only being a nightmare, I know I must be there for her. Micheala is my best friend, so I have to be there for her."

Rin then made herself comfortable and fell asleep next to her friend. But what both Rin and Micheala were completely unaware of was that Sesshomaru had seen the entire thing.

"A strong friendship is really capable of doing many things, as Rin and Micheala just proved."

. . .

Naraku walked down one of the many staircases until he reached a room with someone looking out into the night.

"I have a task for you. There is a lingering scent of water and flowers as well as a "concealing" scent. You are to find the sources of those scents and report them to me. Do you understand?"

The figure immediately turned around and gave Naraku a somewhat sadistic smile.

"Yes, I understand your request Naraku. I will find what you seek." Just as the figure was about to leave, Naraku said one more thing.

"It's very important that I know this, so you better not fail me Byakuya."

**Chapter Questions:**

**What is the purpose of Micheala's nightmare?**

**What are the sources of the scents?**

**Now that Byakuya's in the picture, what do you think will happen?**

**These questions will be answered in future chapters! **

**With that said…**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
